I Will Never Back Down
by DawnShadowQueen
Summary: Iridian Dragoncaller looks like any normal wizard. But she's more than that. She has the power to save the Spiral, right? Well too bad. You know what? She'll probably end up destroying it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, this is DawnShadowQueen to those of you who don't know me. I'm starting a new story,and I'm thinking of putting my first two fics on hiatus because I don't really have enough muse. I'll try to update every now and then, though, so don't give up on those!**

**Thanks to my AWESOME beta, Firestorm Nauralagos! Say hi, Firestorm.**

**Firestorm: Hi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard 101... BUT I WILL CONQUER THE EARTH WITH AN ARMY OF FLYING MONKEYS! AND THEN IT WILL BE MINE! MHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**So without further ado... The prologue!**

* * *

Malistare glared angrily at his crystal globe*. "Ambrose." he hissed. "It's your fault isn't it? No matter. The seven just need to be turned... Then I will have power the entire Spiral. I need an anti-league to take them down... But not the girl. The girl... She will be my crown jewel."

"But... but master..." Malistare turned his gaze on the sniveling draconian. "What if she doesn't want to be?"

"Elaborate." his voice was cold and laced with contempt.

"What if she doesn't want to rival Ambrose?"

"Hmm..." Malistare leaned back into his chair, obviously thinking hard. "Maybe. Not bad. You may have some brains for once, Asar."

The draconian, Asar, breathed a mental sigh of relief. "Indeed, this will be a long road..." Malistare continued to ponder. "I have it. The girl will be a Necromancer. She only needs to choose well on her school test."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Asar.

"Fool." hissed Malistare, contempt twisting his features. _Useless creatures. Why I hadn't made them smarter I will never know. Oh yes. They might try to rival my leadership. Like they ever could. Useless. "_You are made your school. You have no choice in the matter."

Asar cowered again. "Y-Yes, master." he said.

"Now go get the Diviner. They are usually the easiest to sway."

* * *

That night, a little girl slept on peacefully, not knowing that tomorrow, her life would be changed forever.

Her old life would go up in flames, and she would wake up from her dreams to find to find a Pyromancer and a Conjurer, dueling her parents. Her mother would scream at her to get out, the house would collapse, and her house would be set on fire. She would swear revenge, but no matter what she did...

She would never forget that night.

* * *

**Ooh... cliffie...**

***Because crystal balls are overrated. XD**


	2. 2 Iridian

**AN:** **Hi**** guys! Here is another chapter! You can** **submit**** OC's. I'll put the form at the bottom so you'll have to read my chapter first! :DDD**

**So I'll try to put up a chapter a week, but I'm VERYVERYVERYVERY lazy, so... Yeah.**

**Oh, and Firestorm! I HAS STOLEN SQUISHY. AGAIN! MHAHAHAHA! 8(**

**Firestorm: Deadgirlsaywhat. *readies magic pogo stick***

**Okay, gotta run! I'll own Wizard 101 when Firestorm lets me own Sqiushyyyyyyyy!**

***Runs with a maniac Firestorm chasing me with a magic pogo stick***

* * *

**_Iridian Dragoncaller_**

Don't I just look like any normal wizard who's ever lived?*

Let's check.

Black hair down to my waist with a silver streak in it. Normal enough. It's not like I dyed it pink and neon green.**

Eyes that change color. Okay, not normal. You'll find out what the problem is with them.

Lightly tanned skin. Boring. Let's move on.

A scar across my face. Okay, not too weird, but not exactly normal either. I lie, saying I got it in an accident with my Ghoul spell. Nothing could be farther from the truth.

Okay, fine. I'm not normal. But at least I don't have a glass eye like Merle Ambrose. I hate him.

_Ambrose. My parents were innocent. How dare- _

I gasp lightly and grab at empty air.

You know that feeling, like when you get dizzy. It's like this, only this is horrible. The first... -I think it was seven- times I threw up. And the time after that. And after that. It's horrible, but at least it only lasts a few seconds.

Those few seconds ruin the best days.

_Oh, just GREAT. Another one of those flashbacks-_

_"Iridian!" screamed her mom. Madeline Lightcaller. *** "Get out!"_

_"No! Mommy!" cried a five year old Iridian. "What's happening?"_

_"Murderer! How dare you lie to your own child!" cried the wizard in red robes. Her hood flew off, revealing short red hair. The Conjured casted a Minotaur, and Iridian screamed. "No!" she cried as it raised it's axe._

_She blacked out._

_Iridian woke about eight yards from her house. She saw the flames and felt a dying ember brush itself against her cheek. The roaring, sizzling sound of the flames began to soften as rain fell. The ground was black and sooty against her hands. She smelled smoke, a sooty scent, singing her nostrils. "No! Mommy!" Iridian began to sob._

_A small black kitten, possessing no magic of any kind, crawled up to her. "I'm sorry." It seemed to say._

_Iridian raised her head, feeling nothing but grief... and anger._ This can't be. _she thought. _This can't be true.

* * *

I sigh. My parents. Gone. Lost. Forever. A tear drops down my cheek. I brush it away angrily. "Come on, Shadow." The cat followed me obediently. Well, the kittens daughter. The kitten had been named Ashes. She grew up, of course. Then one day she have birth to a litter of three kittens. One was white with black paws and green eyes, one was a silver tabby with blue eyes, and the last was jet black with silver eyes.

Probably just Wizard City's magic, even though those silver eyes looked a little ghostly. Perfect for a Ambrose-hating Necromancer to be. Anyways, Ashes had died of a fight with a boy who teased me about having no parents.

_Loyal Ashes. Faithful till the end. That stupid son of a bench got what he deserved._ A small grin plays over my lips.I looked at Shadow. Ordinary like her mother, but weirdly, she could talk.

"That flashback hard?" asked Shadow.

"Better than last time." I sighed. "Than again, this _is _the... What? Fifty-third?

"You're lucky Blizzard isn't here. My brother would panic and run around in circles."

I smiled a bit at that. 'Tomorrow's my first day at infiltrating Ravenwood. The Ravenwood School of Magical Art, I think it was? TRSOMA?

"_Arts."_ corrected Shadow. "Something along the lines of that."

"Well, let's go." I say. "Taking my school test, yay."

I roll my eyes at that. I feel them getting a bit green. My eyes, not me. Forest green. Not really the color for sarcasm, but okay. Good enough.**** Better than hot pink, anyways. The school test will be anything _but_ yay.

"The Dragons forbid I get Life. I'd second Death and chase everyone out of the school." I smiled just a bit at that. Just a bit.

***Note the sarcasm.**

****XDXDXD Imagine that. LOL: Bonus points to everyone who draws a picture.**

***** My way of wizard last names: If the baby is a girl, then they get the first part of their dad's last name (Anthony Dragonblade) and the second part of their moms. (Madeline Lightcaller)**

**Vice versa if it's a boy.**

****** I just gave you a little clue there. Might want to have a pencil ready. ;) You'll need to note that down, and similar times if I choose to do that.**

**If you can find out why and what her eyes change, I will give you a free cookie or a plushie of Shadow. Or both!**

**OC Form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Level:**

**Looks:**

**Gender:**

**Family:**

**Mounts:**

**Pets:**

**Good or Evil:**

**School:**

**Secondary:**

**Astral Tertiary:**

**Other:**

**I'll be accepting two OC's of each school.**

**But here's the catch.**

**If seven OC's of each school are submitted, I close the voting, even if all the other 7 spots are open.**

**The most detailed forms win! **

**And that's all! Until next time on IWNBD!**


End file.
